footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Zlatan Ibrahimović
| cityofbirth = Malmö | countryofbirth = Sweden | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Milan | clubnumber = 21 | youthyears = 1989–1991 1991–1995 1995–1999 | youthclubs = Malmö BI FBK Balkan Malmö FF | years = 1999–2001 2001–2004 2004–2006 2006–2009 2009–2011 2010–2011 2011–2012 2012–2016 2016–2018 2017–2018 2018–2019 2020– | clubs = Malmö FF Ajax Juventus Internazionale Barcelona → Milan (loan) Milan Paris Saint-Germain Manchester United Manchester United LA Galaxy Milan | caps(goals) = 40 (16) 74 (35) 70 (23) 88 (57) 29 (16) 29 (14) 32 (28) 122 (113) 28 (17) 5 (0) 56 (52) 4 (1) | nationalyears = 1999 2001 2001–2016 | nationalteam = Sweden U18 Sweden U21 Sweden | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (1) 7 (6) 116 (62) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Zlatan Ibrahimović (born 3 October 1981) is a Swedish professional footballer who plays for Italian club Milan. Ibrahimović started his career at Malmö FF in the late 1990s under Roland Andersson. He was signed by Ajax, and made a name for himself under Ronald Koeman. He later signed with Juventus for €16 million. Ibrahimović gained fame in Serie A, benefiting from his strike partnership with David Trezeguet. In 2006, he signed with league rival Internazionale, where he won individual awards such as the Italian Oscar del Calcio and the Swedish Guldbollen, and was named in the 2007 and 2009 UEFA Team of the Year, in addition to finishing as the league's highest scorer in 2008–09 while winning three straight Scudetti. In the summer of 2009, he transferred to Barcelona. His time at Barcelona was short lived, however, moving back to Serie A football with Milan the following season, in a deal which made him one of the highest paid footballers in the world and cost the Italian club €24 million. He then moved to Paris Saint-Germain later in his career, playing in Paris for 4 years, before moving to his former club Manchester United on a free after running down his contract with the Paris Saint-Germain. Ibrahimović joined American club LA Galaxy in 2018. He has also retired from the Sweden national team. Honours Clubs ;Ajax *Eredivisie (2): 2001–02, 2003–04 *KNVB Cup (1): 2001–02 *Johan Cruijff Shield (1): 2002 ;Juventus * Serie A (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 (both revoked due to the 2006 Italian football scandal) ;Inter Milan * Serie A (3): 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09 * Supercoppa Italiana (2): 2006, 2008 ;Barcelona * La Liga (1): 2009–10 * Supercopa de España (2): 2009, 2010 * UEFA Super Cup (1): 2009 * FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2009 ;A.C. Milan * Serie A (1): 2010–11 * Supercoppa Italiana (1): 2011 ;Paris Saint-Germain * Ligue 1 (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 * Trophée des champions (3): 2013, 2014, 2015 External links *Zlatan Ibrahimović statistics – ESPNsoccernet * Category:Players Category:1981 births Category:Forwards Category:Malmö FF players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Inter Milan players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Allsvenskan players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Serie A players Category:La Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Sweden international players Category:Sweden under-21 international players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:Swedish players Category:Living people